Vision of Death
by Alexia Lupin
Summary: Part 2 of the I Grieve Quadruplet: Willow is a Dreamseer and she's been dreaming about the tragedy to come...Spoilers for OotP COMPLETED & revised
1. I Fell

**Author's note:** This is my first Harry Potter fic. Which I've never wanted to do for lack of inspiration and I didn't want to jump on the bandwagon that everyone else seems to be hoping on. But a man by the name of Sirius Black was begging me to write about him. So here it goes. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its wonderful characters. But if I did Sirius would not have died! *hysterical crying* But I do own Willow, so you can't use her with out my permission!

**__**

**__**

**_Fic 2 of the I Grieve Quadruplet_****__**

**Vision of Death******

****

**I Fell**

            Willow awoke with a start. She sat bolt upright staring at the wall across from her. She was breathing heavily and her bangs clung to sweat beads on her brow. Tears began streaming down her flushed cheeks. 

   "He's dead." She croaked, she held her hands over her eyes to block the images flashing before them. They were as vivd as ever; the children in the Department of Mysteries looking for Sirius, the Death Eaters closing in on them, Bellatrix Lestrange's horrible voice taunting Harry Potter. Willow's face burned with rage as Bellatrix's words echoed through her head:

_   "The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo."  _

        Harry would share that dream with her but on the day Sirius was in danger. Willow though had had a head start, she had tried to tell grandfather, he wouldn't listen.

   "Sirius Black?" he snorted, "If he's going to be killed, then so be it. That saves us a deal of time." Willow did not persist further, if grandfather thought she was crazy there would be no way for her to help Sirius. Willow had tried with all her might to sleep, to see the rest of this that was to become. But she couldn't fall asleep knowing Sirius was in trouble. Late into the night she finally fell. Her dream now showed her of He Who Must Not Be Named's trap and Harry falling perfectly into it. She had too, she had believed Sirius was in trouble when that wasn't the case. She had cursed repeatedly at herself and decided to take action. She began camping out at the Ministry of Magic every night and when Harry came she would tell him the truth, and he would have to believe her and then Sirius would be fine. But it wouldn't be fine, a Death Eater arrived to clear the path for his comrades and Harry and put a spell on her that would later be used on the girl Hermione.

            Sirius had been doomed and Willow nor Harry had been able to save him. All that remained were fond memories of him and the replaying slideshow of that night: Sirius and the Order rushing in to save the children, the Order dueling with the Death Eaters, Bellatrix dueling Sirius, and Sirius, damn his cockiness, laughing at her, then before his laughter died away he was hit in the chest and with a look of shock fell backward behind the veil, never to grace Harry nor Willow with his presence ever again. 

Willow's eyes were puffy and blood shot, tears streamed down her face while she sobbed and shook uncontrollably. She cursed herself for not being cautious, she cursed herself for not going to Hogwarts and warning Harry, she cursed herself for not knowing where Sirius was hiding, and she cursed Bellatrix Lestrange most of all for killing Sirius. With one bloody spell he was gone forever. Bellatrix's voice echoed in her head once more:

_"Aaaah...did you love him, little baby Potter?"_

_   "Yes."_ A voice answered in her head. _"I loved him very much."  _Harry's voice now rang out:

_   "SHE KILLED SIRIUS! SHE KILLED HIM--I'LL KILL HER!"_

_   "No Harry,"_ the voice spoke again, _"I will kill her. And she will feel pain as never before. She will tremble at my feet and beg for mercy. And I will torture her in response. Then when her last breath is upon her I will remind her of Sirius and she will regret for the last seconds of her life that she killed him." _

Willow trembled and her tears fell silently, Bellatrix _would_ pay and Willow would be her collector. 


	2. Confession

**Author's note**: Sorry it took so long to update, with summer comes less and less time to use the computer. But I've figured out a way to get my chapters up quicker so the next chapter should be up tomorrow. I hope the format isn't screwy, I have issues with it. Anyway, Enjoy & Review!

**Confession******

****

            Willow was kept in the hospital for twelve weeks. By the time she was released school had ended and Harry and the other children from her vision were well into their summer vacation. Willow had spent those weeks in her hospital bed, cold and silent. Her grandfather visited her often in the beginning and questioned her on what had happened. Willow refused to speak to him; she hated him as much as she hated herself at the moment. So his visits ceased and he returned to the Ministry where everyone was in a tizzy over the shocking news of Lord Voldemort's return. She didn't read the Daily Prophet any more, well she hadn't since they began spreading lies about Sirius. She hated to think of them saying something about his death, the prats who believed he was a criminal in the first place would do nothing but insult him. 

Why couldn't she have ever dreamed of where he was? She surely could have found him and kindled what they could have had. Had she not been silent. All the years since the last she saw him in person... At her best friend Lily's wedding... Would he have remembered her? Of course, but not the way she remembered him. She wondered vaguely how Harry was doing; they were perhaps the closest on sharing the same feelings about the situation. Deniel, sadness, guiltiness, and most of all, their anger burned with the same flame. Willow wished there was some way she could help him, but how could she help a young boy when she couldn't even help her adult self? So she dismissed the thoughts and embraced the emptiness within her. She didn't care that Voldemort was nearly at full power and she didn't care what happened to the Muggles and 'Mudbloods'. She cared not for any of the living, save killing Bellatrix Lestrange and protecting Harry from her. 

            Upon her release Willow sought Albus Dumbledore, approaching him about the openning for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. With faith Dumbledore agreed and Willow spent most of the summer preparing her lessons. But she was always watchful of any sign of Bellatrix and she always checked on Harry in secret, as she knew Remus and the Order would. 

            The summer flew by, well as much as it could for people who were grieving. With the arrival of August Harry had returned to the care of Molly Weasley and her family at their house. The Order all agreed it would be too painful for Harry to spend his dwindling summer at their headquarters. Remus being exceptionally strong to spend time in Sirius's house which seethed with memories of his best friend. 

       Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts was about to begin. He had been depressed before summer had begun and now it was gone and the feelings still lingered; emptiness and anger towards himself. He tried to gain back his life, his routine but it was different now. Yet he pretended to be normal even happy but Ron, Hermione, and the others knew that he wasn't. Harry remained furious with himself for letting Bellatrix escape. 

_   "If I had only caught her, then it would have helped repair the damage I caused." _Harry thought dully as they entered the castle. 

The feast was unusually quiet and the Sorting Hat seemed to take eternity. Harry occupied himself by staring at his empty dinner plate. When the new first years had taken their seats and their food had appeared, the great hall was filled with voices. 

   "Harry did you see our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Hermione asked politely, trying to stir Harry's interests. 

   "She looks like she's related to Snape." Ron said, his mouth full of chicken. Harry looked up, that's all he needed was a relative of Snape's teaching to make his life complete. 

   "Her name is Professor Madigan." Hermione added. Harry stared at her, she did look like she could have been Snape's younger, definitely more attractive, sister. Her long black hair was in a braid hanging over her right shoulder and she had wispy bangs hanging just above her pencil thin eyebrows. She had vacant cobalt blue eyes set in a pale face, which seemed to be avoiding Harry's fixed gaze. What made her most like Snape was her cold stare, the frown and the black robes she wore.

   "I think she's pretty, in a 'you'll regret it if you smile' sort of way." Ginny added upon receiving a glowering look from her older brother. 

Harry nodded still staring at Professor Madigan.

Hermione and Ron hurriedly left Harry with Ginny and Neville to lead the first years to the Gryffindor tower. 

Harry walked dazedly up the marble staircase, Ginny and Neville trailing behind. 

"Lemon drop." Was the last thing Harry said as they passed through the hole behind the Fat Lady, he headed straight up to his four poster bed, changed and laid down. His head swam with thoughts but none stuck out and soon he fell into a fitful sleep dreaming of Sirius.

            The next morning he arose to Ron shaking him awake. The other boys left in the room exchanged weary glances. 

Harry bolted clutching his forehead, his body was drenched in sweat.

   "Are you all right?" Ron said concerned still clutching Harry's shoulder.

   "Yes, I'm fine." Harry wiped his brow with his sleeve. "Just a dream."

   "If you say so." Ron muttered, still unconvinced. 

   "Here are your classes." Hermione said handing a piece of parchment to each of her friends.

   "History, Transfiguration, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, followed by double Defense Against the Dark Arts." Ron made a disgusted sound in his throat. "And we're having it with the Slytherins."  Neville moaned and Ginny slumped over pretending to be dead. 

Harry continued to poke his eggs. 

Ginny sighed sitting up right again, looking at him with a frown. 

   "At least it's our only class with them." Hermione pointed out.

   "If this lady-"

   "Professor Madigan." Hermione interrupted.

   "Yeah, Madigan, if she's anything like Snape, I believe I'll shoot myself." Ron grumbled.

"Pssh." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

            History of Magic was like any other, nearly everyone was bored as their Professor droned on about how the Ministry of Magic was established. Transfiguration was slightly more interesting as the students attempted to turn their creatures into dogs. Except for the fact that Seamus turned his iguana into a black dog which brought thoughts of Sirius fresh to the minds of Ron, Hermione, Harry and even Professor McGonagall. Potions, expected to be the most horrible of all was actually tolerable. Professor Snape seemed to be in a good mood, for once. He hadn't insulted Harry, Hermione, Neville or Ron. And they were his favorite students to deduct points from. 

   "Bloody hell, she _must_ be related to him." Ron muttered. 

   "I was thinking it was a lasting effect from when he found out about Sirius." Harry said bitterly. 

Hermione gasped and Ron's eyes grew big. 

Harry ignored them; obviously they thought Sirius was a touchy subject. 

Care of Magical Creatures went as usual, Hagrid had brought them a real treat: Worbalskints. Harry didn't have much difficulty avoiding Hagrid since he never got a chance to corner Harry because of all the students calling for help. Finally it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts. When the bell rang they went in and found seats awaiting their new Professor, all were interested to see what she was like since she would be the second female teacher for the class. And hopefully not as horrible as the first, happily the portraits of kittens were gone and the walls remained barren. 

        Professor Madigan clearing her throat announced her arrival. She walked out of her office and stopped to look at her students, except Harry, she looked like she was in a foul mood.

   "Maybe Snape and Madigan switched personalities for the day." Ron chuckled.

   "Good afternoon class, as you know I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Madigan." She began walking in between tables, picking up nic-nacs students were playing with. "It may be my first year teaching, but don't think I'll be an easy teacher or a hard one." She added upon a few groans. "Today we will go over everything you have learned thus far." She walked back up to the head of the class, "Now who will volunteer?"  

            After the incident at the Ministry, Harry hadn't had any classes with his rival Draco Malfoy but the boy wasted no time in picking up were they left off.

Malfoy whispered in Harry's direction, "I hear that your g-"

   "A hundred points from Slytherin!" The class jumped in unison, all eyes looked from Professor Madigan to the person she spoke to. Harry looked at her too but she didn't even glance his way.

   "What?" Malfoy yelled nearly jumping from his seat. The other students remained quiet and still.

Professor Madigan's eyes flashed, "You heard me. If I hear anything more out of you on that subject, I will continue to take away points and increase the amount every time." 

Malfoy was fuming. 

"Now take your seat and we will continue." 

He glared at her and spoke under his breath. "You'll regret this." 

The students who heard his words gasped and went wide eyed.

   "I will, will I?" She marched over to his table and leaned on it's surface, the two were nearly nose to nose. 

Malfoy gulped and moved back a little but he spoke, his voice some what shaking. "Yes you will." 

It seemed they spent eternity staring at each other when it only lasted five seconds. 

   "I suppose your father will get me will he?" 

The tension in the room rose and the two continued to glare at each other while everyone else stared at them. Wondering what each would say next and who would say it; it was Madigan. 

"I'm surprised you're even attending Hogwarts. I figured once news got out that your father was the ring leader of the Death Eaters that attacked Harry Potter and his friends you and your family would have gone into hiding." 

Malfoy turned a deep scarlet. 

Neville, Hermione, Ron and Harry were shocked, how did she know about that? It had been covered up so well that only the ones who knew were the ones that witnessed it. 

"Or at the very least thrown into Azkaban, which is were you De-"

   "That's enough." Professor Dumbledore entered the room, a Slytherin first year following close behind him. "Professor Madigan, may I have a word with you?" He asked perfectly calm.

   "Yes, headmaster." She bowed slightly and followed him, her robes swishing as she passed the tables. Dumbledore ushered the first year into the classroom then pulled the door behind himself and Madigan. Once the door was shut the room burst into chatter.

   "Bloody hell! She's gone off her rocker hasn't she?" Ron burst.

   "How did she find out?" Hermione said.

   "She could be in the Ministry." Ron said.

   "Did you see the way she rounded on Malfoy?" Neville was still ghostly white. "What was he about to say any way?"

   "He was talking about Sirius. His father must have told him." Harry said quietly. 

The others grew silent exchanging glances. 

"What? What's wrong with saying his name? You act like I'll shrivel up and die if I hear anything about him!" 

   "I'm sorry Harry, you've got a right to be angry with us. It's just-" Hermione stifled a sob.

   "We didn't want to upset you." Ron finished.

   "We thought it would be better this way." Neville added.

Harry jumped up, "Well it's not! I don't want to forget about him!" his fists hit the table and it shook violently, "You all just sweep him under the rug, and as long as you don't walk on that rug, everything will go back to normal. Well it won't, it never will!" he yelled. Harry felt a great deal better to express his thoughts openly, although it did hurt him terribly to think of Sirius. Some of the class had turned their attention to the drama unfolding at the table, while the others watched Professor Madigan hovering in the doorway. Everyone was silent, Harry noticed this and returned to his seat hastily. 

   "Potter, may I have a word with you?" Madigan had left the doorway and walked toward the table that he shared with Ron and a Hermione trying not to sob. 

   "Yes, Professor." Harry stood up.

   "Excuse my outburst, bad karma there. Forgive me Malfoy." She bowed slightly in his direction; he scowled at her. 

   "Class I would like you to read chapter 35 in your text books. You may leave five minutes before the bell rings." She turned to Harry, but didn't look at him. 

"Follow me Potter." 

She walked to the front of the class with Harry trailing behind her and they stepped into her office, away from prying eyes and ears. "Sit down." 

Harry did as he was told and looked at her. 

She waved her wand and another ordinary chair appeared beside and facing Harry's. She sat down and stared at her hands for a moment.

"I over heard your outburst back there." She turned her face upward and looked directly at him for the first time. Her cobalt eyes shined, "And I've no doubt you heard mine." She chuckled dryly. 

Harry continued to watch her. 

"I'm sorry." She sighed, "I'm trying to keep myself in control and now I've gone and ruined my chances of teaching. Dumbledore is probably on his way to look for a replacement now."

   "It's alright, I'm sure he'll give you a second chance." Harry stopped, was he _still_ so trusting in the old man? 

"You're a lovely boy Harry. Thanks for that. But I don't think it's true." She gave a forced smile. "Well I better tell you, now that I've got the chance and have the nerve. First off, I'm sorry and I want to tell you everything is and will be all right but that's not true. How can I tell you a lie and expect you to believe it when I don't even believe it myself?" 

Harry could see now why her eyes were so shiny, she had been holding back tears and now they were trickling down her face. She blinked repeatedly trying to keep them in.

   "Why are you sorry, what have you done to me?" Harry asked, not knowing what this woman, he'd never met before, was crying and apologizing about.

   "I am as much to blame as Bellatrix." 

Harry felt queasy, had he heard right? "What did you say?"

   "I am to blame as well for Sirius's death." She no longer tried to hold the tears back, they fell freely down her cheeks and splattered her robes.

   "You had something to do with his death?" Harry croaked, if he hadn't been sitting down he might well have fallen over.

   "As good as." She took a shaky breath, "You see Harry, I have a little Dreamseer blood in me, which means occasionally while I sleep I will have a vision of the future. But only of someone or something I feel strongly towards." Madigan looked at him hoping he'd piece what she was saying together so she wouldn't have to say anything more. But Harry made no sign that he understood and he stared blankly at her. 

"Oh, Harry don't you see? I could have saved him!" She cried desperately grabbing the front of his robes. "I shared the dream you had, but I had it days before you did. I could have warned him! I could have warned you of He Who Must Not Be Named's trap!" Madigan let go of Harry's robes and slumped back sobbing. _"Why? Why am I so weak?"_ She asked herself. _"I can't speak to the boy without being a wreck."_

Harry stared at her crumpled figure in front of him as she began to ramble. 

"I didn't know where he was....I thought I could stop you at the Ministry....but...I couldn't.....all I did was lay unconscious in front of the Ministry while you.....and Sirius........." She held her head in her hands and cried, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry....Sirius.........Harry.......please forgive me...."

Harry placed a hand on Madigan's shoulder and she turned her tear stained face up to him.

   "I forgive you." Harry choked. He wanted to yell at her, blame her, but seeing this woman filled with so much grief made him want to let all of his out again. But all his tears were gone, he ran out a long time ago, all that remained was that empty hole were Sirius had resided.  


	3. An Understanding of the Heart

**Author's Note:** One more chapter and then it's done! Have you noticed I've left out detail with stuff they do at school? I did that for a reason, cuz I'd like it to flow smoothly with the next book and obviously I don't know what's going to happen. This way, it's like a behind the scenes kinda thing. Review and tell me what you think!****

****

**An Understanding of the Heart******

****

_"If you ever need to talk or just require a different atmosphere, my door is always open, okay?"___

            Harry mulled her words over as he descended the marble steps to Madigan's classroom. It had been a month since he had spoken to her, classes had gone on as usual and she had gone back to her old attitude. It was like there were two sides to Professor Madigan, her frostiness the rest of the world knew her as and the crying little girl that, Harry assumed, she showed only to him. Harry just hoped he wouldn't meet her frosty side at the end of the hall but he also didn't want to witness her crying again, it would be Cho Chang all over. Harry sighed at the thought of Cho, she had been his first crush and now the two could barely look at each other. Why did girls make everything so complicated? 

Harry sighed again, he had reached Madigan's door. He felt reluctant to turn the knob but knew out of everyone Madigan was the only one he could share this with. He briefly thought about knocking first but went with trying the door and stepping inside instead. 

      Professor Madigan's classroom was empty and the only light emitted from a lantern on her desk. Harry stopped before the words escaped his mouth. 

There were voices. 

Harry quietly weaved his way around the desks and crept up the steps to Madigan's office door. It was ajar just a sliver but it was enough for Harry to peek inside. 

Dumbledore and Madigan were having a heated argument, well Madigan was, Dumbledore just stood in silence listening.

   "I could be useful! I really could!" Madigan pleaded.

   "Shh. For one moment please and listen to what I have to say." Dumbledore massaged his temples. "I do not doubt your capabilities but I feel you are too unstable." he told her bluntly. "Now if we may end this, you have a student waiting for you." 

Harry barely had time to jump back and look innocent before Dumbledore opened the door and stepped out. 

Madigan peeked around the wall and was surprised to see Harry standing on the bottom step. Dumbledore nodded at Harry as he passed. Once Dumbledore had left, Madigan ushered Harry into her office. 

   "What was that about?" Harry asked as he sat down.

   "Oh, just being rejected from the Order of the Phoenix again." She said airily as she passed him a plate of sugar cookies and conjured up a mug of Butterbeer for each of them. 

"So what's on your mind? I thought maybe I'd scared you away last time." She said sitting down.

   "No." Harry mumbled as he took a swig from his mug. He looked at his feet for inspiration before speaking. "I've been having dreams," he paused, "about Sirius." He looked at Madigan, she sat upright awaiting his next words. "I keep having dreams about everything we've been through. And sometimes they're happy about what could have happened if Wormtail hadn't got away and other times they end in his death." Harry's voice cracked at the last. "What do you think they mean?" He looked into her cobalt eyes. 

   "I honestly don't know Harry. I'm sorry but if it's any consolation, I've been having dreams as well." It was Madigan's turn to remove her gaze. "They're mostly about experiences I had at school and like you, sometimes they ended in his death." 

The two sat in silence staring at their feet.

   "So that's how you knew him." Harry mumbled then lifted his gaze back to Madigan, 

"I've only seen him once when he was at Hogwarts, through the Pensieve in Snape's office." He added hastily. 

   "Oh? What did you see?" Madigan's eyes glittered with interest.

   "I saw Sirius, Lupin, Snape, Wormtail and my father taking their Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.s." 

Madigan looked thoughtful and smiled warmly. "I remember that."

   "You were there?" Harry asked taken aback.

She laughed like a schoolgirl and a grin spread across her face. "Oh yes. I was sitting behind Sirius. What else did you see?"

   "I saw them leave the castle and sit by the lake." Harry was straying into dangerous territory, Snape had told him never to tell...

   "Yes, yes, and James was playing with that god awful Snitch wasn't he?" She clasped her hands together. 

   "Yeah, that's right." Harry grinned now.

   "He was such an airhead." Madigan chuckled. "James was always showing off for the girls." She laughed again, "More importantly Lily."

   "You knew my mother too?" Harry's eyes lit up.

Madigan nodded, "Oh yes, we were mates. She was a very good person Harry. She was always looking out for others and made sure everyone around her was treated equally." Madigan was thoughtful now. "Like that day..."

Harry frowned, was she going to say what he thought she was?

   "James was picking on Severus and Lily rose to defend him. But I guess you saw all that did you not?" She looked at Harry.

   "Yeah, I saw what happened." Remembering how his father had acted was a swift punch in the gut.

   "Harry, I'm sure you're not proud of how your father acted that day." Madigan said sensing his downcast aura. "Boys will be boys right? Ugh, what a horrible excuse." She looked to the ceiling, "People do stupid things, and I'm sure if they could go back and change what they did wrong they would, all right?" 

   "Yeah." Harry occupied himself with a cookie.

   "Besides, James grew out of it and let the goodness in him shine through. And he did change didn't he? Otherwise Lily would never have married him." Madigan grew quiet again then spoke, "Did you see anything else?" 

   "No. That was all." 

   "Oh." They were quiet again. Then Madigan cleared her throat. 

"If you don't mind, could you tell me about your experiences with Sirius?" She looked to Harry, who was munching quietly on a cookie. He looked up at her. 

"If you don't want to, that's fine." She added.

   "No, it's alright I don't mind at all." 

So Harry told Willow everything that had happened between he and Sirius. Relating each experience in detail but when he got to the day of his dream he stopped. 

"So that's everything." Harry took a big gulp of his Butterbeer. 

   "Hmm." Willow still smiled thoughtfully as she ran her index finger around the rim of her mug.

   "What was he like when he was my age?"  

   "He was very amusing." She chuckled. "And I always laughed at his jokes, no matter how stupid or how many times I had heard them." She smiled again. 

"Well, you know what he looked like. Very, very handsome." She sighed looking dreamily nowhere in particular. "I loved his laugh, like his voice it was strong, warm and inviting." Harry nodded; he loved Sirius' laughter too. 

"But anyway enough rambling. He was a kind person but like your father he loved a good joke far more than thinking about what the person who was being tricked felt. I remember one time they tied a rope across the steps of one of the staircases, so that when someone used them they would trip and fall the rest of the way down. Not very funny when you think about it. Well, I was walking down those stairs when Remus called out to me, 'Oy, Willow!' I turned but continued down the steps. I tripped and was in the process of colliding with the stone when Sirius caught me." 

She blushed furiously but Harry didn't notice, "He helped me stand up right and we stood there in each other's arms until James, Remus and Peter burst from their hiding places. 'What did you tip her off for?' James said as he smacked Remus and then turned on Sirius saying, 'Why'd you catch her?'"

   "What did Sirius say?" 

   "Well, he shrugged."

   "That's all?" Harry asked outraged. 

Madigan nodded. "And then they went and huddled in a corner whispering." 

   "You're kidding." 

Madigan shook her head. 

"Were you ever the butt of any of their jokes again?"

   "Nope." She smiled. "That reminds me, one time when we had a dance, James and Sirius weren't allowed to go." She laughed.

   "What did they do?"

Madigan was still laughing, "They sent a Howler to everyone they disliked disguised as love notes. It would say something mushy then call the reader names and shout obscenities. When James and Sirius found out they couldn't go to the dance because of it, they placed fireworks in all the lavatories and so when anyone went into a stall they went off." Tears streamed down her eyes as she continued to laugh, Harry laughed with her.

   "What about Lupin?" Harry asked.

   "Remus?" She wiped her eyes, "He probably thought better of it since he was at the dance. In my pursuit of Sirius I found Remus and was asked to dance myself." Madigan continued smiling. 

Harry smiled too, "How long have you known them?"

   "Well, I can't say I _know_ them personally, knew of them more like. But I've known them since my first year. I know there's loads of stuff they did without my knowledge, you should ask them sometime--I mean, you should ask Remus." Madigan grew quiet and so did Harry, they both had forgotten that neither James nor Sirius existed any longer. Madigan checked her watch. "By god Harry, it's nearly midnight! You've got to get to bed, it's after curfew." Harry jumped up with her and they strode out of her office. 

"I'll walk you to your dorm."

   "Thanks, Filch'd love to get me expelled for walking the halls at night."

         At the Fat Lady they said their good nights and Harry disappeared behind the portrait. Harry barely had time to turn around before Ron and Hermione were upon him.

   "Where have you been?" Ron grabbed Harry.

   "We've been worried about you." Hermione added.

   "I've been talking to Professor Madigan. There's no need to worry." Harry pulled away from Ron and headed up to his four poster bed. 

Hermione and Ron stared after him and Hermione turned and went to her own bed while Ron followed Harry. Who was putting his pajamas on when Ron walked in.

   "What's up with you Harry?" He asked as he sat down on his mattress.

   "Nothing's up." Harry climbed into bed and rolled onto his side away from Ron.

   "Harry, if something's wrong you'll tell us right?" Ron crawled under his covers staring at Harry's back.

   "Of course. Goodnight Ron."


	4. Revenge Is Bittersweet

**Author's Note:** This is it the final chapter! I hope you guys aren't to disappointed with the ending… It will be continued in Between the Living And the Dead from Sirius's point of view.

**Revenge Is Bittersweet******

****

            Harry spent nearly all his evenings with Willow now, hidden away in her office from those who could not understand. 

Once Harry showed her the letters Sirius had written him; with which she would run her index finger along the path of each letter while smiling. Another time Harry shared his photo album with her and she told him stories of his mother, father and Sirius. Once they had talked Sirius to death they spoke of themselves and their experiences at school. Often times Harry would turn to Willow for help on his homework. As well Harry had found out that Willow was indeed related to Snape, they were distant cousins four times removed. 

     When Harry's trip to Hogsmeade rolled around the two went together and after sharing a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks they visited the Shrieking Shack and the cave Sirius had used as a hiding place. Harry was as happy as he had been in a long time as was Willow. 

            Willow turned fretfully in her bed. It was the fourth time that week she had had the same dream. 

     The Death Eaters were escaping Azkaban wreaking havoc on England and Bellatrix Lestrange was their ringleader, Sirius was being attacked, Harry was dying... 

Willow gasped arising. She looked wildly around her room. Nothing. 

She sighed and fell back onto her pillow. She lay still, looking at the ceiling in front of her. 

_   "I must kill her." _That familiar voice rang out. Willow nodded in agreement. But something else tugged at her. Were these normal dreams or visions? She came to the conclusion that they had to be dreams; Sirius was dead. How could he be being attacked in the future? Unless... 

            That day in her class, she handed Draco Malfoy a folded piece of parchment. 

"Give this to Bellatrix. I know it is within your power." And she placed thirty galleons on his desk. "Tell her I require a response."

Within two days she received what she had been hoping for. She could almost taste the cruel laughter in Bellatrix's words.

So you seek vengeance? I will meet at your specified time and place. Don't be late.

            That Friday as Defense was ending Madigan called, "Harry, may I have a word with you?" 

Harry nodded and walked over to her desk. Ron and Hermione staring after quizzically before leaving.

"In my office please." She said standing and leading him into her familiar room.

"Listen I'm going to do something you might not approve of." She stated upon the click of her door being shut. "I do not want you to follow me. Do you promise?" She held his shoulders firmly.

   "Yes, I promise." He agreed reluctantly. "Where are you going?" Harry asked quickly.

   "Listen, I've grown quite attached to you. I feel responsible for what's happened-"

   "We both know it wasn't your fault."

   "And I'd like you to have the chance to be happy."

   "Where are you going with this?" Harry asked backing out of her grip.

She searched his eyes before replying, "If I come back, I'd like you to come live with me." 

Harry stared at her. "Adopt me?"

   "If you'd like of course." Madigan stared down at the teenager and quickly bent hugging him. "Think on it Harry." She placed a piece of parchment into his hand, then shoved him out of her office and locked the door behind him.

Harry stared at the door, somewhat dumbfounded. He walked mechanically out of her classroom and into the Great Hall where he sat down. He stared at the food on his plate, then looked at the paper in his hand. There was a message scrawled across it.

         _Harry, you will be able to open this after a specified time so at every hour try opening it.___

He turned it over and tried to break the seal; it wouldn't open. He stared at it. Her words repeating themselves like a broken record in his head. 

What was she going to do? He thought, no one answered. Harry looked up to the teachers; Madigan wasn't in her spot. 

_"I'm going to do something you might not approve of."_

What? What was she going to do? Harry stood up desperately wanting to find out but he resisted the urge fearing something bad would happen again if he did, so he headed to Gryffindor tower. 

Once there he sprawled out onto his bed and stared at the clock on the table beside it. He'd have to wait.

            Willow Madigan walked down the great dark hall, and opened the door in front of her. She was weak in the knees upon seeing the stone archway. The archway where Bellatrix and Sirius had fought, less than a year ago. Willow walked down the bench like stone steps; stopping to place her hand on the one Harry had been trying to get up when the Prophecy broke. She turned to the door Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, Remus and Sirius had burst through. It stood closed and all was quiet. 

Willow walked to the archway, the veil swaying gently in a ghostly breeze. Willow pulled back the veil; no one was there. Before she could decide whether or not to stick her head through a swishing of robes was called to her attention.

   "Hello Bellatrix." Willow said her voice filled with disgust as she turned to face the formally attractive curly black haired woman.

   "Ahh, so you must be Madigan." Her voice like ice. "You seek my blood do you not?" Bellatrix finished her decent down the stairs and stopped in front of Willow.

   "An eye for an eye as they say." Willow replied, pulling her wand from her robes.

   "I've taken your eye? Really? Pity, I don't remember." Bellatrix drawled, her wand at her side.

   "You should. You took it right here." Willow's wand pointed to the archway.

Bellatrix's eyebrows rose, "Ahh, my cousin's. That's whose vengeance you seek?" A hallow laugh escaped her lips. "What was he to you? He was just a filthy mutt really."

Willow's wand was at Bellatrix's throat like a dagger. "Say that to his face."  

Bellatrix whirled out of Willow's hold and shot a red-sparked spell towards Willow. She dodged, using her wand as a baseball bat and sent the spell back to Bellatrix's chest. She too dodged but as she was doing so Willow hit her with the Cruciatus Curse. 

Bellatrix began to twitch horribly and her left arm bent in all the wrong ways, she let out a horrid scream. 

Willow ceased, allowing Bellatrix to crumble to the ground. 

   "You-!" Bellatrix croaked.

   "Now," Willow's eyes flashed dangerously, "Try this, _Imperio_!" 

Bellatrix did a cartwheel, she shrieked again when she did a handstand on her broken arm. "Not as easy as you thought, am I?" Willow made Bellatrix do an assortment of tricky feats around the room then once Bellatrix had made it back in front of her she let her stand up right, with the curse's help of course. 

Bellatrix held her wand pointing at her own chest. The red sparks shot from it and Willow lifted the curse so Bellatrix flew backwards by the strength of her own wand's spell. 

Bellatrix moaned while Willow walked over to her figure. 

"That's more than Sirius felt. Now that we're on even terms," Willow summoned Bellatrix's wand and stuck it in her pocket, following she conjured up two swords and placed her wand in another pocket. "We'll fight fairly." She threw the sword at Bellatrix's feet. 

   "You're no better than me." Bellatrix croaked. "You should have joined the Dark Lord." Bellatrix regained her feet and held the sword with her right hand while the other arm hung limply at her side.

Willow stared at the wounded Bellatrix. "I am aren't I?"

   "Oh, yes just like one of us." Bellatrix began walking towards Willow. 

   "Oh well." Madigan shrugged, "I've got nothing left to live for. Maybe this is what you act like when you're past the point of caring." She then lunged at Bellatrix, aiming for her legs.

Bellatrix swerved out of Willow's way. "You obviously do if you feel the need to fight me."

   "I'm just executing justice." 

Bellatrix lunged and landed a blow at Willow's side. 

Willow's robes were torn open exposing the flesh within. "Oww. That weally huwt." Willow said in a mock baby voice. "Sound familiar?" She said through gritted teeth as she swung her sword back around she hit her target. Bellatrix's right shoulder. 

Bellatrix screamed obsenities and nearly dropped her sword but she was strong and held on. Bellatrix and Willow began parrying; each blocked the other's move. 

Bellatrix managed a counter attack and sliced open Willow's right arm. Willow caught the sword with her left and continued fighting.

"Ambidextrous."

   "You know, even if you kill me, you'll go to Azkaban for the spells you used." Bellatrix panted.

   "Azkaban doesn't scare me. It's horrid people like you walking the streets that does." She lunged again, her sword swung upward colliding with Bellatrix's right thigh. Bellatrix fell and hit the bottom stone step. 

Willow pushed her sword upon Bellatrix's neck. "How does it feel? Death breathing down your neck?" She growled, Bellatrix glaring angrily up at her.

   "Well, well it looks like we're having a party. Sorry it took me so long. It took all the tricks in the book to get that guy to let me out." He pointed his left thumb over his shoulder towards the veil. 

Bellatrix and Willow both turned, staring awe struck. 

"And look my dear cousin and-" Sirius's jaw dropped as he stared at the other black haired woman, "Willow Madigan?" He was amazed to see an old school mate with a sword pointed at his cousin's throat.

   "Sirius?!" Willow dropped her sword and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, he got over his shock and slowly returned the embrace. 

Tears had begun trickling down her face the moment she saw him, "I can't believe you're alive!" She pressed her rosy lips against his; Sirius was quite surprised by this but welcomed the warmth. Willow had spent so much time suppressing and hiding her feelings from Sirius that now seeing him again she was ready to burst and God was he as gorgeous as ever, if only she could stay in his arms like this... 

Willow choked and pulled away, Sirius's eyes searching her face. 

Willow shoved him back as she felt the cold metal ripping slowly through her flesh, Sirius fell hard on his backside, surprise on his face as he watched the sword controlled by Bellatrix continue its way through Willow. 

Once the sword could go no further Bellatrix let go and fell back to her knees. 

Willow looked down at her crimson sword protruding just below her navel. She looked to Sirius, he stared right back at her, speechless and motionless. With a smile Willow crumpled to the stone floor. 

Sirius crawled toward her and as carefully as he could removed the sword. It clattered to the ground beside him and he gently held Willow upright. 

Willow smiled at him and with all the strength she could muster, she reached into her pocket and handed Sirius Bellatrix's wand. He took it from Willow and propped her against a stone bench before he rounded on Bellatrix. 

Sirius glared at Bellatrix as he watched her limping up the stone benches; who was trying to get away as fast as she could and was oblivious to his glare. Sirius accended them as well, Bellatrix's wand in one hand, his own in the other. Thick cords shot out from his wand and wrapped themselves around Bellatrix, she cried out as she was pulled back down. The cords tied themselves around her tightly and gagged her as well. 

Sirius pointed Bellatrix's wand at her; she wore a mask of anger and fear.

"_Stupify_!" Was the last thing Sirius ever said to his cousin.

   "Harry?" Ron asked, poking his head into their dorm room.

   "Hmm?" he answered distractedly.

   "Are you alright? You didn't eat anything at dinner." Ron walked in and sat at the foot of Harry's bed. "Plus you haven't been your self lately." 

Harry looked up at Ron, their eyes meeting. 

   "Listen, I may have been acting differently towards you guys but it's just because you can't understand what I'm going through."

   "And she can?" 

Harry's brow furrowed.

"We've seen where you go at night. We've even sat and waited until you left."

   "You've been spying on me?" Irritation skimming the surface.

   "We're worried Harry. You don't join in like you used to. We're afraid." Ron stopped, considering whether he should speak the truth.

   "Afraid what?" Harry asked, the irritation sparking more.

   "Afraid, you might try something without thinking. Afraid you might get hurt."

Harry looked at him with furrowed brows, Ron was truely afraid, as was likely Hermione too. "Ron, please don't worry about me. I've learned my lesson. I'm never going to do anything again without considering the options. And if I do, you'll be right there with me to talk me out of it." He smiled and Ron searched his face for the truth and knew Harry spoke it. 

Ron mirrored his smile.

"Thing's will be getting back to normal. I assure you."

            At the top of the hour Harry tried the seal again. It opened this time and Madigan's voice flooded out.

   "I have gone to the Ministry of Magic to duel Bellatrix Lestrange." 

Harry bolted and nearly made it off his bed when Willow continued, "Don't think of dropping what you are doing and coming to my rescue because it's too late. That's why I put this spell on this piece of parchment, it would only open after Bellatrix or I had died. I hope it is the former." Willow chuckled. "Oh, Harry, you are such a wonderful boy." Willow's voice was soft now, "You've made me so happy. I loved every moment we spent together and I am so glad you shared Sirius with me. Remember what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. Don't forget who you are, you can beat anything that gets in your path with that character of yours. Also, remember the ones you love and don't push them aside, they need you as much as you need them. Wasn't that a nice bit of fluffy advice?" She laughed, "Well Harry, it's nearly time for me to go. I'll see you soon, okay?" Willow's voice ended, pieces of a song playing where she had left off. Harry's heart nearly stopped, his mother and Willow were singing it.     

      _"If you should still fall into despair remember there is one thing left to believe:___

_                    I lie in your heart always....___

_  I'll be there when you need, you don't have to hide from me, what you are feeling now, I feel your soul. We will seek together destiny, troubles have an end,___

_     We will carry on hand in hand, we won't forget we have each other___

_                                     you're not alone...."___

 __


End file.
